Digimon United
by Darkness To Lies
Summary: Three different teams are brought together to fight a greater evil. Many secrets are revealed and some horrors are to occur. To save the world means to forgive, forget, and to work together with friends. This is the rewrite of Digidestined, Legendary Warriors, and Tamers United. The rating is T to be on the safe side and in case I bring in darker themes.
1. prologue

" _Hope, Light, Courage, Determination, Protection, Friendship, Reliability, Love, Knowledge, Kindness, and sincerity along with the bearers of Courage and Friendship, Love and Sincerity, and Knowledge and Reliability will unite with the Tamers and Legendary Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder, Metal, and Ice._

 _Determination will speak strong words and those words are what have the enemy scared that they will be beaten, but the words alone will encourage the rest and let the bearer of Courage and Friendship be himself again. Determination will be in danger from the words that she speaks to the big group._

 _The hero's will lose the first battle but only time will tell for the rest._

 _Soon after the hero's loss, the enemy Digimon will turn a digidestined against the others, but one that no one would expect._

 _The groups will need to work together and get along in order to defeat the enemy and get the one turned against them back to normal, but a stronger enemy is out there and will show itself when the current enemy is defeated."_

A blue dragon digimon swishes his tail in agitation. The prophecy is not stating anything good, but possibilities beyond his comprehension. Of course he can comprehend the danger of the prophecy and the danger it brings with it. What he is unable to uncomprehend is how to handle the new enemy. How to take down these enemies is getting harder to figure out.

A man walked up to the dragon. He has a tan robe over him with a matching shirt and pair of pants.

"Lord Azulongmon, what are we going to do about the upcoming evil?"

"Gennai, my most trusted friend. We need to gather the digidestined. All of the teams, by the sound of the prophecy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

This is a very recent story about three siblings and three groups of digidestined. As well as what they do as Digidestined. It includes many accounts of friendship, battles with enemies, and the horrors within a person. This story starts here; it starts with the siblings first day of school. Most siblings live together; however, these three do not.

A boy of about seventeen with light brown hair that looks windblown along with chestnut brown eyes. He is dressed in the usual school uniform. This uniform consists of a white polo shirt under a green over jacket. He also wears a pair of khaki pants with blue and white sneakers.

The boy known as Taichi Kamiya looks at the clock. He came to the conclusion that he needs to wake his siblings. He didn't want to because his younger adopted sister doesn't get much sleep each night. Still, if he doesn't wake them now; they won't get to school on time.

"Get up you two. You're going to be late if you don't hurry," The wild haired brunet hollers before he walks out the front door for his first day of eleventh grade.

A girl with dark brown hair that curls midway around her ears and hazel brown eyes yelps as she fell off the top bunk she was on.

A girl has shoulder length light brown hair and soft chestnut brown eyes. The female rolls over and groans. She tries to ignore what is going on around her.

"Could you quiet down; I'm trying to sleep," the light brown haired girl called Hikari Kamiya says. Said female opened her eyes not realizing that her sister just fell off the bed. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Sam. I didn't realize you had just fallen," Kari tries not to laugh, but can't seem to help herself.

"Okay, I get it already. Kari could you please not laugh; it's not that funny," Sam scowls at the other brunet as she gets up.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dyromon asks in concern. The wolf digimon came over to his partner to check on her. His body moving gracefully as he made his way to his partner on all fours.

Sam looked at her partner and a small smile slipped past her defenses. She began thinking what she thought of him when she first saw Dyromon. _He is elegant like a summer breeze, but lazy like a cat on a Sunday. His paws are a glistening jet black, and when this wolf-dog walks he does not look like he is touching the ground at all. His legs are thin and sleek. They appear too thin to hold any weight, but somehow are sturdy enough to hold hundreds of pounds. He has two tails with one black and one a brilliant blue. The tails seem to show his personality as calm and gentle, but in an instant cold and brutal. The fur on his back was a spotted pattern of blues and greys. When the wolf-dog ran the coat shifted and shined in a grateful dance as a dew drop falls from the tip of a leaf. His head was thin and smooth with a horn shaped like a crossed lightning bolt. His eyes, like his tails, could show love and care one second, but turn to anger and malice another second. His face was the shape of a combination of a grey wolf and an Alaskan husky. His ears were elegant and would rise every time he was excited._

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam says with a reassuring smile.

"Kari stop laughing, it's not nice and it's rude!" Gatomon says sternly. The cat climbs to the beds frame and sits gracefully; looking at Kari with a frown. Gatomon is a pure white cat with yellow gloved front paws and a ring on her tail. The cat's tail is a striped purple and white. Her ears are large and shape her face with purple ends.

"Fine. I'll stop, but it is extremely funny," Kari states.

Gatomon flicks her tail in the girls face.

"I should have known you would say that, but we need to be getting ready. We don't want to be late on our first day," Sam says in an exasperated voice. She walked over to her dresser. Inside she grabbed some clothes before grabbing the square red and black goggles. The dark brunet pulled them out. She thought of her brother. Her brother is nowhere near close to her. It would take a train ride to see him, and her adoptive family does not like when any of their kids rides the train. The goggles are her only physical reminder to him.

"Yeah okay, I guess you're right," Kari says as they got dressed. She hadn't noticed her sisters moment of thought, or if she did nothing was said.

They both walked out of the room. Sam is dressed in a black shirt with the legendary warrior symbol for metal on it in red. She was also wearing black jeans with a pair of black and red sneakers. There was a pair of black fingerless gloves that went up to her mid forearm. The gloves had red highlights. The dark brunet also has on the pair of square goggles with a red rim, black strap, and black frames. She is also thought to be a distant cousin to the Kamiya's based on her body and facial structure. Kari has on a pair of blue jeans with pink and white sneakers. She has on a pink shirt with the crest of light in white put in the center. She wears a violet long sleeve shirt under the shirt. She also has a pair of pink fingerless gloves, but hers stay just above her wrist.

"So what do you want to eat? We have plenty," Sam says in a sarcastic voice as she grabs a box of frosted flakes, two bowls, two spoons, and milk. She sets them on the table, and starts to get her breakfast ready to eat.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kari replies with a scowl. She took a bowl and poured some cereal before adding some milk as well.

"Well, I thought so," Sam says as she took a bite of her frosted flakes. The Digidestined of Determination looked at the clock and saw it was 0725. She almost fell out of her chair because they had to leave for school at 0730.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari asks because Sam was scarfing down her cereal. Kari then looked at the clock and saw it was 0726. She began copying her sister.

They finished eating at 0729, and took off for their walk to school. They then decided to have a race that ended in a tie at the front gate of the school.

* * *

"Shinya! Where are my goggles?"

"You left them on the kitchen table!" a boy of about twelve yelled. He has dark brown hair with some natural lighter brown highlights and hazel brown eyes. The boy was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over top. He also has a pair of black jeans and blue and black shoes. He also sports a pair of black gloves.

The boy of about fourteen finds the goggles where his younger brother had said. They were exactly like the pair he gave to his sister three years ago. The two of them were alone in the digital world; him and his sister were in one trailmon compartment while the others were in another. The fact that his parents had sent her to an orphanage immediately after her birth had hit hard for him. He had never known about her until that trip. He said if he gave her his goggles then she would always have something to remember him by. That way if they didn't see each other for a while, he would always be with her.

The older boy known as Takuya Kanbara has dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He has on a yellow shirt with the warrior of flame symbol in black. He has a red sleeveless jacket over the shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also has red and black shoes. He wears a grey baseball cap with gold trim, and he has his pair of square red rim, black strap, and black framed goggles over top the hat. He has on a pair of black fingerless gloves to top off his look.

Takuya walked out of the room that he just moved into. He made his way to where he could hear his younger brother: to the kitchen.

"Hey twerp! Are you looking forward to the new school year?" Takuya asks as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Yeah, Tommy is in my classes. That at least helps diminish the worst part of the move," Shinya states with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad that something good came from this move. I must say that Odaiba does not have as good of a train station as Shibuya's. I wonder what the others think now that all of our parents have decided to move areas," the older boy states with a thoughtful look while ruffling Shinya's hair.

The little boy swatted at the offending hand until it was pulled away. The two siblings talked for a few more minutes before walking out the door to make their ways to school. The older one looking forward to hopefully seeing his sister. He has a large, goofy smile at the prospect.

* * *

A boy with medium brown hair and light crimson eyes is dressed in a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue zip up jacket over it. He has a pair of dark grey jeans on with a pair of grey and red sneakers. He has a pair of circular goggles with a red rim, light see through blue frames, and a black strap.

The boy is known as Takato Matsuki. He used to live in the area of West Shinjuku. That changed when his parents got a business deal to go worldwide with their bread sales. Now they live in the city of Odaiba because the company offered them a store in the city. More will be opening in other places, but the one in Odaiba will be the main one.

Now Takato has to manage going to school in a whole new area; however, he will have his friends by his side. When the other tamers found out that Takato was moving, they made it their place to move with him. They all talked their parents into moving to Odaiba. Most were easy to talk into, and some had already been planning on talking to their children about the move for their job. However, one pair of siblings could not make it and that was Ai and Mako with their partner Impmon. Their parents wouldn't give an inch. The brother and sister were under the impression that wasn't alright, but with the reassurance that they were fine they continue on in West Shinjuku.

Now Takato is running around the house looking for what he may need or may have forgotten. When he doesn't see anything, he goes downstairs to the kitchen. He sees his mom with Guilmon. That's still a rare sight for Takato. His mom is looking for something to give Guilmon, food wise.

"Good morning mom. I see you're as hungry as usual Guilmon," The tamer states lightly before walking over to his backpack.

He looks inside to see if he has all of his things before zipping up the bag.

"I'm heading out, so I can get there on time," the boy says a quick goodbye to his mother and a long, loving hug to his partner. The tamer turns from his mother and partner to walk out the door. He starts his walk to school with a light smile.

* * *

 **I posted this a little less than two weeks ago and got great result from the prologue. Now I'd like to see how many more results I can get with the first official chapter posted. I know that my readers who have read DLWTU may be a little iffy on this fanfiction as it's not the same. I was reading through the first chapter, and I just could not get myself to try to edit all the run on sentences and grammatical mistakes. The plot and story line is the same. It's just a different turnout and way it is going. I personally think this is better, and a rewrite doesn't the story is going to be the same. It just means that it is going to be fixed up. A sincere thanks to everyone who has read so far and is staying with me. Please R & R.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The two brunettes made their way to their first period class of the day. They were about fifteen minutes early to the school, but they wanted to see their friends.

The two females walk into the classroom and spotted three boys talking to each other. One boy was blushing like a tomato, another was trying not to laugh, and the last had no such qualms. His laughter filled the almost empty room.

The boy who was as red as a tomato has the name of Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. Davis has a few inches on Ken. He has spikey medium-dark brown hair with crimson brown eyes. He is wearing a sky blue shirt with the symbol for miracles in indigo. He has on a pair of khaki pants and sky blue and indigo sneakers. He's also wearing a black leather jacket given to him by Sam.

The boy trying not to laugh goes by Ken Ichijouji. Ken has three or so inches on Kari and Sam, who are both around the same height. He has black hair that looks almost blue, and his hair goes past his ears in a cut similar to Kari's. The boy has dark blue eyes. Ken has on a light grey shirt with the black symbol for kindness. He has a pair of black jeans with grey and black sneakers. He also has a pair of black wrist braces. He wears a darker gray windbreaker as well.

The last boy, who is laughing, is known as Takeru "TK" Takashi. TK has about four inches on davis. He has vibrant blond hair that stays above his ears and vivid azure blue eyes. Takeru has a deep green shirt with the symbol for hope in yellow. He has dark blue jeans with green and black sneakers. He also has a dark green baseball hat that says Teenage Wolves in black.

The two females sat down at a pair of desks in front of the three boys. The five talked and laughed loudly until a group of four kids walk into the classroom. They all turn to look at the newcomers. No one expected a chair to clang to the floor before the dark haired female is seen running to greet the four teens.

One teen is known as Takuya Kanbara, and he looks like a male version of the female running toward the four newcomers. He has dark brown hair with hazel brown eyes. He is about nine or ten inches taller than the dark haired female.

Another is a girl with long blond hair and dark emerald eyes called Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto. Zoe is about six inches shorter than Takuya. She wears a dark purple shirt with the warrior of wind symbol in a light grey. She has a light purple sleeveless over jacket. The girl also has a dark purple skirt that goes just past her knees and a pair of light purple and grey sneakers.

The last two are twins. The one with dark black hair that curls around his ears is named Koichi Kimura. Koichi is about four inches shorter than Takuya. He has dark blue eyes, and is wearing a dark red shirt with the warrior of darkness symbol in black. He also has a dark green sleeveless over jacket. He has on a pair of dark blue jeans and green and black tennis shoes. He also has on a pair of grey and red fingerless gloves. The second twin is Koji Minamoto with long dark black hair tied up and a blue and black bandanna over top. Koji is about five inches taller than his twin Koichi. He has the same dark blue eyes as his twin, and he has on a dark gold shirt with the warrior of light symbol in a dark blue. He has a black sleeveless jacket over top and a pair of black jeans. He has blue and black shoes and dark blue wrist braces.

"Takuya!"

The boy had no time to respond as he was quickly engulfed in a choking hug, but his smile was as radiant as the sun.

"Sammy! God, it's been so long. How are you? You're fine right? I knew I'd se—the goggles I gave you. I didn't expect you to wear them, but I'm glad you are," The boy with hair as dark as the girl says.

"You still talk too much Taku. It's so great to see you though," Sam let go of Takuya and turned to the other three. "Why didn't any of you say you were coming to Odaiba? I mean you could have saved my heart from jumping out of my chest when I saw you guys! Wait! How's Shinya? Is he doing alright?"

"Shinya is doing fine, albeit a little disgruntled over the move. However, he can't wait to see you again little sis," Takuya states with a goofy smile.

"We're twins, Takuya. Twins," The child of Determination says slowly as if she's talking to a three year old.

"Ignore him for a moment Sam. I haven't seen you in three years. Three!" Zoe exclaims giving the other girl a harsh hug.

"Love you too Z. Did you forget that I kept in touch?" Sam questions Zoe before turning to the last two people she needed to get a word into. "How about you two? How have you fared without my awesomeness?"

"I see you haven't changed, and are still as much like Takuya as ever," Koji states with a slight smirk.

"Don't mind him. He's annoyed at his step-mom again. He has been trying to get along with her though," Koichi states with Koji scowling in his direction.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's up Takuya? I don't know the rest of you, but I'm sure that can be fixed," The child of Miracles states with a grin on his face.

"Davis! Well, I think if I'm not mistaken the sky is upwards. However, that's not what you meant, was it?" Takuya states with a sarcastic grin that gets wider when Davis smirks at him. "I've been fine Davie, just busy with the move. The same goes for Shinya,"

The brunet female beside Takuya rolls her eyes. Before Davis can make another statement or question, Koichi speaks up.

"You guys may not know who we are, so I'll tell you. If you didn't hear; then Takuya and Sam are twins. They can explain why they don't live together if they want to, but I'm not going to. That's too much of an invasion of their privacy. However, I'm Koichi and I'm pleased to meet you. The scowling boy who looks like me is my twin brother Koji. Lastly, we have our lovely Zoe," Koichi stated and pointed to who was who.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. This chapter also isn't as long as I would have liked. I kept going back through the chapter and changing it. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I still don't think it's a great chapter; however, it is what I have for you all to read. I hope you all like it, and I'm working on my other fanfictions. There will be updates on my other fanfictions soon. As always, thanks for staying with me and please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 3

A boy of about fourteen was walking out of his classes. He has silky dark brown hair the color of Chesnutt with dirty blond highlights throughout his hair. The boy has on a pitch black shirt with the symbol for protection on it in a dark grey. He has a dark grey sleeveless over jacket on top of the shirt. He also wears dark blue pants with shiny silver chains that connect to the belt loops on the dark pants. He has on dark blue fingerless gloves with red lining the outside edges. He has on black shoes with dark red lining.

The boy walks down the hallway with a small frown as his friends slowly form around him. He had seen a girl he could have sworn he's seen before. He couldn't place where, but he could swear he's seen her. He held on tightly to his book. It was a book that went in depth into war strategies. The book was worn from years of reading and handling.

He had been reading this book ever since it had been given to him when he was six. The book, named Ender's Shadow, was given to him by a girl called Samiko "Sam" Holland. The thought of her is a harsh dagger to the chest because he hasn't seen her since her father died.

The boy's mother had explained about a year ago that Sam was adopted, and Mr. Holland was not her birth father. It didn't change anything, they were still friends. The fact was that his family was a complicated subject as well.

The only problem was that after Mr. Holland's death, his family had moved to West Shinjuku. He may have been in a different and new area, but the boy had vowed to never forget his first friend.

"Hey Ryan, are you alright?" A boy who was walking beside Ryan looking at the other worriedly. The boys name is Ryo Akiyama. Ryo didn't know what his friend felt like or who he knew before they met, but Ryo knew how much it affected the other boy for his family and first friend to be gone. Granted, Ryo doesn't know what happened to Ryan's friend, but he guessses it was just as bad as Ryan. Ryo has dark brown hair that is almost black and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a dark grey shirt, the sleeves and bottom have torn edges, with a pair of fading black jeans. He has on a pair of black fingerless gloves that are faded from being worn. He wears a red bandana around his neck. His shoes are white with red edging.

The boy quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah Ryo, I'm fine thanks for asking," As if to prove his answer, he gave an award winning smile that had everyone rolling their eyes.

"Never doubt him Ryo, he'll pull a surprise out of his ass," a boy named Kazu Shioda states with a smirk Ryan's way. Kazu is a boy with light brown hair and dark grey eyes. He wears a black shirt with light grey jeans. He has a light blue headband on as well as light blue wrist braces. He has on dark grey mixed with light grey sneakers.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes at Kazu, but grew more alert as he heard voices up ahead.

* * *

 _There's six of us sitting together on a Trailmon when a suggestion is made._

"How about while we have a peaceful night, we tell each other a little about ourselves. I can hope that being in this dark and dreary place isn't going to attract more enemies," _The boy, known as Takuya Kanbara, has my dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He wears a pair of red and black square goggles over an olive green baseball cap that's worn backwards. The goggles have a red rim with a black strap and black frames. Takuya also has on a yellow undershirt that has a black circular symbol with an unbuttoned dark red, long sleeve collared shirt. He wears a pair of Capri, coal black khakis with a pair of light grey sneakers. He also has on a pair of dark green gloves._

 _I don't know how to feel with what he just proclaimed. I mean I know he doesn't know anything really about me, other than the fact that I'm his twin sister, but do I want to go saying anything about what I've been through?_

 _Takuya started and said some interesting things about his past. He talked about this one time when he went to camp and it started snowing. I remember that year perfectly, I didn't want to go to camp but my adopted family made me. I'm still not happy that they did either._

 _Takuya turned to me and tapped my shoulder._ "Are you okay?" _He looks at me with a concerned face and I can't help but nod. No I'm not okay, hell I'm never okay, but will I tell anyone that? No!_

 _He looks doubtful, but leaves it be._

I guess I'll go next. It's not going to hurt. _I think to myself before speaking up._ "I remember this time when I was about ten years old, my older brother Tai decided he was going to take me, and have the two of us just have a day together. He went above and beyond to find things we'd both enjoy doing. He spent so much money on me that I-well I don't understand why he did it."

"Why do you say that? He obviously did it because he cares about you," _Zoe, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes states. She has a blue and white shirt under a dark purple jacket with a light purple skirt. She has on purple sneakers._

"Why should he have cared about me when I'd only been with his family for a little over two years? Especially when I never treated him nicely. I never let him get close, so why did he do it?" _I ask in confusion, desperation showing in my eyes._

"Because he knew you needed time, but that you also needed to be given the chance to open up _," Koji, a boy with blue-black hair, says with what looks like empathy in his eyes._

"Why didn't you tell us that you had more friends?"

A fateful question that strikes through the air and snaps the dark haired female of the group out of her thoughts. The group of seven digidestined walk to the park to talk the situation over. The seven digidestined go by Samiko "Sam" Kamiya, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Takeru "TK" Takashi, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Lori "Cody" Hida, and Miyako "Yolei" Inoue.

The youngest known as Cody has ear length light brown hair and dark green eyes. He wears a light gold shirt with a dark grey zip up jacket over top. He has light grey jeans and black and yellow sneakers. The boy also has on black wrist braces.

"I only met them one or two times before mom and dad caught me taking the train. After that I was only able to contact them through the phone. I never thought it useful to say anything about them, and I never knew they were going to be moving," the child of Determination states while staring straight ahead.

"Not that I'm saying you shouldn't have had any other friends, but I wish you would have mentioned them. And also, I didn't know you had a twin brother. That should have been something to give a heads up on," Yolei says looking at Sam with a frown. Yolei is dressed in the typical green high school uniform. Her hair is dyed a light purple color, and her eyes are a caramel brown.

"I met him three years ago and wasn't able to see him but once or twice before I couldn't. There was no point in saying anything if I may not have been able to see him anytime soon," her voice had an angered tone to it.

Everyone noticed this and decided to back off. She has a habit of being sensitive to certain things.

"What did your parents have against the trains? They're not any more dangerous than a car," Ken added questionably.

"They felt that the fast pace could go out of control, and end up off the track. They had read once that a conductor had lost control of the train, and wasn't able to regain the control back. He killed everyone on the train, including himself,"

The group of younger digidestined reached Odaiba park. The park was full of preteens just out of school. The most eye catching was swing set that had a boy with black hair sitting on the swing while a blond haired boy stood on the back. The boy sitting was getting the swing started while the other smiled like a maniac. Both boys were around the age of eight.

"Sam!"

Said female looked in the direction of where her name was called, and saw two boys around the age of twelve running towards her. She smiled brightly and ran to greet them.

One was Shinya Kanbara who has dark brown hair with some natural lighter brown highlights and hazel brown eyes. The boy was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over top. He also has a pair of black jeans and blue and black shoes. He also sports a pair of black gloves.

The other was Tomoki "Tommy" Himi. He has medium brown hair that curls around his ears with blue eyes. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with the the warrior symbol for ice in a dark green. He has on dark grey jeans and grey and green sneakers. He switched his large orange hat for a smaller dark green baseball cap.

The three met each other halfway. "Shinya Kanbara. If my eyes aren't deceiving me; then you've grown a bit from your ninth birthday. I can't forget our strong little Tommy Himi either. Man, you've grown more than Shinya!"

"Well, if I knew any better; then, I would say this was the girl who kept the team together with Z."

The dark haired brunet whirls around and tackles the male wearing a green high school uniform with black and light blue sneakers. The boy has spiky light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The boy is known as Junpei "JP" Shibayama.

"Long time no see, JP. Must I say that it's nice to see that you have lost weight," JP rolls his eyes at Sam, "Also, green is not a good color on you. You should stay with blue."

The other digidestined were fidgeting behind her. She turned to them and gave introductions to everyone who needed them. All that happened before Zoe, Koji, Koichi, and Takuya walked up behind them.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked loudly, putting his hands behind his head and on his neck.

The boys of each group were the ones to jump. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I can see we're going to get along just fine," Zoe says as she walks off to a bench with Kari and Yolei.

"So I know we all just met and all, but how about we get to know each other?" Koichi states with a comforting smile.

Ken smiles back and agrees for everyone. The group of eleven walks over to an open clearing with trees. The group can see everyone in the park while they talk.

"What do the symbols on your shirts mean?" Koji asks slightly suspicious.

"They symbolize a virtue that we have the most of. For me, that's kindness. Davis is symbolized by miracles. TK has the most of hope. Kari, the other female in our friend group has the most of light. Yolei and Cody haven't figured out what their virtue is yet," Ken says carefully.

Koji found the way that Ken seemed to form his words almost perfectly suspicious. It was almost like he was trying to form a different story.

Ken fidgeted under the narrowed gaze of Koji. The others noticed, and Sam elbowed the warrior of light who coughed and averted his gaze.

The others in the second generation looked on in consideration, while Cody talked animatedly to Shinya and Tommy. It was a first for all of them to see Cody act his age and not older.

"Sam, how was your first day of school?"

The group of eleven had different reactions to the question that was asked by a teenager with wild brown hair in a high school uniform. Shinya, Tommy, and Cody jumped in unison with each other. Davis and TK saw the three, looked at each other, and then smiled. Koji, Koichi, and Takuya all looked to see who was speaking. JP and Sam just shrugged to each other while the two gazed at their surroundings for any sign of danger. Lastly, Ken simply just kept staring at the two boys on the swings with a small smile.

"It was good, Tai," Sam smiled, "I met a few friends I haven't seen in three years, so that is a plus. What about you guys?"

"Tai, Sora, and I have almost all the same classes, but our teachers are strict. Tai doesn't seem to care though. He already has the homeroom teacher giving him a death glare," Yamato "Matt" Ishida smirks at his best friend. Matt wears the green high school uniform with black sneakers. He has vibrant blond hair and vivid azure eyes like his younger brother TK. The boy's parents are divorced; ensuing different last names.

"So I messed up the experiment! That's not something to throw a fit about!"

"It is when the experiment results in your beaker being broken. Those cost a crap ton of money Tai!" Sora states while rolling her eyes.

"It's not like I meant for that to happen! Sheesh," Tai scowls walking away from the other three.

"Wipe that scowl off your face; it doesn't suit you Tai," Kari says as her, Yolei, and Zoe walk up to everyone else.

* * *

At the other end of the park, another group of humans were sitting and talking. One girl with red hair however was watching the large group of digidestined, whether they all knew it or not. She saw what looked like a large five foot tall wolf-dog with a spotted blue and grey fur coat.

She knew the wolf-dog had to be a digimon. The thing she noticed though was that he was staying near the dark haired brunette with the black clothing. She started to see more digimon hid throughout the park trees all close to certain individuals of the group. However, none were as big as the wolf-dog was.

The auburn haired female noticed that the others in her team were also watching the other group. One of her friends was eyeing the dark haired female with pain filled eyes.

"Are you alright Ryan? You seem to be looking at that girl very intensely," the auburn haired girl, Rika Nonaka, states to the boy beside her.

The brown haired boy looks at Rika and shakes his head. "I knew her when we were kids."

The whole group stopped what they were talking about and looked at the boy. He saw them looking at him and continued talking, "We were good friends for a few years. I knew her before she was sent to the orphanage that second time. She told me this when we were five, her exact words, 'my birth family never wanted me. They're living a great life without me, so why should I intervene and ruin it?'"

"Why would she think that?" A girl with long medium brown hair and a light green dress asks.

"What was she supposed to think? That they threw her out, so if she comes crawling back to them that they'll just accept her with open arms!" Ryan exclaims heatedly. His voice was growing a rougher and darker tone to it. "Yes that's exactly what she was supposed to expect. That the people that decided they didn't even want her would just take her in away from the hell she was in!"

The brunettes figure is shaking hard, to a degree that he can't contain all his pent up anger.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait, but i will hopefully now be able to keep up with my stories a lot easier for the simple fact that I now have a new computer. Well, anyway I hope you liked the chapter. The information you get about Ryan at the end won't be all you get, but what is given is going to be subtle just like Sam's character. I'm sure a lot of you can figure out where I'm taking her backstory.**

 **On another note i would like to do a poll to see how many of you like the idea of Sam with Yamato. I know it's a completely random pairing, but I feel that he could give Sam the comfort shes needing without revealing that he's a fluffball. Some of you may be confused on that. Well, it's like this, Sam needs someone to be there for her but she doesn't need nor want anyone that's going to be giving an all out emotion fit. shes made it so many years on her own without collapsing that she just needs someone level headed. So there's my reasoning. Please tell me what you think; I would really like to know.**

 **As always, please R and R.**


	5. Authors Note

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"So as I've already said in the previous chapter I'm doing a poll. I'd like to know how you all feel about the oc, Sam, being in a relationship with Matt. I understand if I get more votes in the negative. If this happens then this will become a taito fanfiction. This however cannot be changed as this is a fandom shipping./span/p 


	6. Chapter 4

_Why did I have to be adopted. I mean I appreciate what the Kamiya's are doing for me, but I don't want to be adopted out of pity! I feel like they don't care for me either, that I'm just the unwanted, adopted child._

 _They sent me to camp with Tai, thinking I would maybe open up more to people. In their dreams. Trusting will not happen after what has been done to me. Especially with the fact that it's because my own mother and father didn't even want me to begin with._

 _I may be eight years old, but I know a lot more than an average eight year old should. Like the fact that my biological brothers are here at this camp. I saw them yesterday when I was sitting in a tree. It's so hard not to recognize them because they look exactly like me. Will I ever try to meet them? No, I don't have a place in their lives, so why bother?_

"Sam, come outside it's snowing!" _My adoptive brother Tai hollers at me from the doorway. He wears a light blue shirt with yellow star designs, circular goggles, dark blue rim, cerulean frames, and a black strap, with a dark red headband, white gloves, a black armband from the wrist to the mid forearm on his right arm, and brown khakis shorts with black tennis shoes._

"And just how do I know you're telling the truth Taichi!" _I don't feel like dealing with his games right now. I mean it's the middle of July, why would it be snowing?_

'But don't you feel the chill of the cabin. The cabins have no air conditioning, so why else would it be cool inside?' _The rational side of my head states. While I consider the possibility; I can't see past the side of reality._

 _The door opens, bringing a gust of cold wind with it. I raise my head from my bed and look towards the door. Taichi walks in the door with an exasperated look._

 _He walks towards my bed and reaches for my arm._ "Come on Sam, it's something that has never happened, and should not have happened to begin with. Get your butt outside before I pick you up, and carry you bridal style," _Taichi states sternly with a hard yet slightly puppyish look in his eyes_

 _I give him a similar look, but make my way off the bed._ "Taichi, I will remind you now that if I don't want to do something I won't. This is the last time I do anything like this. I do not take orders from anybody, and I'm certainly not going to start socializing anytime soon!"

 _I give him one last hard look before walking out the door. My steel toed shoes crunch on the soft snow. I make my way to my favorite tree, and lean on it with my arms crossed._

 _I watch as the other kids in my cabin play around in the snow; especially the other boy my age with the blond hair. He's having the time of his life with the other kids. Taichi walks out of the cabin, and runs over to the blond little boy. He drops a handful of snow over the boy's head, and runs off quickly towards where I am standing._

'Why do I have to deal with this? My adoptive parents expect me to be able to find things funny, but how can I do that when I've never felt that emotion before? Like with Taichi dumping snow down that boy my ages' back. I'm sure that if anyone had seen that; then they would've laughed their asses off, like the other kids are. Why am I expected to be able to heal in the blink of an eye? After eight years of hell, and I'm just supposed to ignore what happened to me?'

"Sam!"

The dark brunette jumps and looks at the older boy in shock. She flinched as he brought his hand up to put on her shoulder.

She hated these moments. They were moments of weakness where the others saw through her mask.

"Tai, I uh…"

"Sam please don't Tai me. I'm here for you and always will be," he states softly before pulling the distraught girl into a tight embrace.

Sam was stiff at first before wrapping her arms around Tai and burrowing her head in the crook of his neck.

She took a few deep breaths. Just inhaling his scent. The scent of sweat and soap mixed together. It's better than the smell she was used to before being found by Mr. Holland. A horrid smell that will have her panicking the next time she smells it.

Tai pulls back to look at her. When he's satisfied he nods and stands up. He pulls Sam up with him.

Instead of it just being Tai there, Yamato is now there checking how she's doing. Matt doesn't show many emotions for others, but when they went to the digital world that first time he payed attention to Sam. He saw that she was acting just like him, and that brought him to look more into befriending her and getting past her mask. She gave in by the time Devimon was defeated because of, in a way, how similar they were.

Matt and Sam exchange a few words before she sighs and shakes her head.

"Yama, you know I hate talking about the flashbacks. I'm sorry I just can't. It's too painful."

"I'm sorry Sam," he says quietly with his arm around her shoulders in a protective and comforting embrace. Sam leans into the contact with a look of relief. Takuya's team look's onto this with slight confusion, not realising that this was a brotherly sister type exchange.

"Thanks you guys," Sam says as she pulls out of Matt's embrace. He looks at her skeptically. "I'm fine, really. If it makes you feel any better, it was the day we got taken to the Digital World. More specifically, when it was snowing at camp. Oh god, I was not thrilled to be there and I made sure Tai knew it too."

Tai and Matt look at each other with the same smile and shake their heads. "You gave Tai hell all through that adventure, until after you were almost killed by Myotismon. After that, you seemed to accept the fact that he _might_ actually care about you. Which he did, as if you were his sister by blood, and I think you've finally accepted that."

She looked at Tai with a smile, "Yeah, I have." Tai smiled back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: I've noticed that no one wants to give me their opinions. Well, resulting in the no responses I will be making this a Yamatai or Taito for those who prefer that name. Onto the next segment to get on with this, I apologize for the latish update but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to put in this chapter. It's also a bit shorter than the others which I apologize for, but I feel I got this correct. Please R &R.**

 **My pen name has been changed to Darkness To Lies for anyone who knew my other pen name.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this besides my OCs and the story line or plot.**


	7. Chapter 5

The exchange between Tai, Matt, and Sam did not go unnoticed by the Tamers. If anything, it struck a certain tamer with severe curiosity. Ryan had never seen Sam give into someone comforting her.

The boy sits there staring at the three teenagers for a few minutes before Ryo starts waving his hand in front of Ryan's face.

"Hello! Anybody in there?"

Ryan snaps his head up and stares at his friend. Truth be told, Ryan knew Ryo from soon after Sam was gone, and he was moved to Shinjuku. They both got called to the digital world along with another boy by the name of Ken. However, Ryan had a hard time remembering Ken because he was closer to Ryo. To him Ken was just a young boy that had a hard time taking care of himself.

He knows he shouldn't feel that way about Ken because he was the same, but he can't help it.

* * *

"Hey, Davis!"

The group of digidestined turn to where the voice came from. They see a girl running towards them with a beaming smile.

The girl is Jun Motomiya. She's wearing a simple black tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her shoes are a black color with red streaks.

She makes her stop in front of the digidestined. Jun smiles when she sees Takuya sitting next to two blue haired boys. The boys looked like twins; however, they differed in hairstyles and clothing trends. She doesn't know who the boys are, and instead focuses on Takuya, who was looking at her with a huge grin.

"It's taken you how long to visit us, Kanbara? I would have appreciated it if you had come around a bit more often mister. It's not often I get to see my other two favorite cousins you know!"

Takuya gives a nervous laugh as Shinya jumps up to give Jun a hug.

"We're not just visiting this time Junny, we moved here now!"

Jun smiles at the nickname that was designated to her when they were little. She hugs Shinya back just as hard as he hugged her.

She then started looking around until she saw Sam in a heated discussion with Tai and Matt. "Sam! Why don't you come over here for a few? I want to see you and Takuya together for a bit."

Sam looks away from Matt, who was talking to her about something that was deemed important, to Jun who grinned at her. "Of course, Junny!"

Sam grinned at Jun as she started her way over to her, Shinya, and Takuya. All of whom were standing. Sam chose to stand beside Takuya. Takuya rolled his eyes as Jun started to look the both of them up and down. "I can see how you two are twins. You look exactly alike!"

"Why did you yell for me if you were just going to talk to Taku and Shin?" Davis whined as he walked to his sister.

Sam walked a ways away from the group and just stared into space as if something was wrong. She had a look on her face as if she was trying to hear something.

"Because I saw you immediately and only saw them when I got close."

* * *

A dark brown-haired woman was walking down the street by the park, looking for her sons that should have been home two hours ago. She wouldn't be in this dilemma if they would answer their phones. The woman stopped walking when she saw her sons with about thirteen other teenagers. Takuya and Shinya were standing in front their cousins, Davis and Jun, with a female that looked suspiciously like Takuya. The cousins were talking to each other while the dark-haired female was staring off into space.

* * *

It was after that statement by Jun that Sam heard a quiet sound. The sound was getting closer becoming louder until she yells for everyone to run. However, she was too late in this exclamation that the attack managed to hit home. It landed right in front of her. Sam goes flying and hits the tree behind her with a loud thunk. Her back took the most damage from the hit, as it was to hit the tree and that it was hit the hardest. Jun, Davis, Takuya, and Shinya were blasted a ways away. All of them in the same vicinity as they were standing together. Jun would have landed face first if she hadn't managed to roll and land on her ass. Davis ended up flying into a tree in a similar way to Sam. Takuya managed to grab a hold of Shinya and took the brunt of the hit to his back when they ended up flying into a tree.

* * *

The woman watched as the teenagers eyes widened before she yelled out for everyone to run. The girls exclamation was immediately followed by a blast that landed right in front of the child. The blast affected the group of five, sending them all flying backwards into the parks trees. The woman watched in horror as a being that looked like a vampire, who she recognized from around six years ago, flew down to where the downed teenagers were, smirking.

* * *

Everyone jumped to their feet after the attack had hit. A select few ran over to the downed teenagers, all calling out the names of their downed friends. Tai ran to check on Sam, Matt ran to Davis, Koji and Koichi ran to check on Takuya and Shinya, and Kari ran to Jun. Sam, Davis and Takuya were hurt the worst. Sam most likely having a nice bruise on her back and slight abrasions on her arms from the tree. Davis and Takuya are in a similar state. Jun is just sore on her butt and Shinya is perfectly fine thanks to Takuya. The rest were waiting for whoever had attacked to show themselves.

And show himself, he did. A vampire looking being with long fangs made his way to the ground in front of the group. He looked at his work with a sinister smile. He managed to get his target without sending the attack directly at the child. The vampire had been wanting to get revenge on this certain child since he was first defeated by her and the two boys with an Agumon and Gabumon.

* * *

The woman watched him as he waited for the girl and two males, a light brown-haired male and a blond-haired male, conversed.

* * *

"Myotismon!" Tai yelled with hatred in his voice. He was shaking horribly from the anger he was feeling. The brown-haired boy went to stand up from where he had crouched beside his little sister. She reached up, grabbing his arm before he could stand.

"Chi, now isn't the time to be angry," Sam stands up beside him, glaring at the digimon. "It's exactly what he and his master want. I won't stand for my older brother to play their games."

He turns to look at her, after standing up as well. "Sam, did you know something like this was going to happen?"

She looks slightly towards the ground. "Sort of, Gennai sent me an email that I hadn't had the chance to show you. It was a prophecy and, well, it wasn't very uplifting," she looks up at him," I'm sorry Tai, I was going to tell you later."

Tai smiles down at her, "It's okay Sammy. Are you ready for a fight?"

She smirks, "Am I ever!" A blue and grey wolf runs out of the bush beside her. "You ready Dyro?"

"Yes," the gruff voice of the large rookie responds.

"Good, I want your ultimate form," Sam pulls out her digivice, shining it towards him. She nods to Tai, signaling for him and Matt to join in.

"Digivolve tooo…"

Three bright lights shine three different colors.

The orange light reveals a large metal dragon. The blue light reveals a battle wolf on two legs. The last light, a dark grey color, reveals a wolf digimon on four legs. The wolf has a glistening jet-black fur coat with lighter blue and grey streaks. He has four tails, two are different shades of a light blue while the other two are jet black. The face of the wolf looks similar to a grey wolf, except for being black, and he has cold red eyes.

"...MetalGreymon!"

"...WereGarurumon!"

"...Wyromon!"

* * *

The woman watched in horrified fascination as she recognized the three digimon that helped to defeat the vampire the first time; also recognizing the female as the twin to Takuya that she sent to adoption.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Tai asks Matt and his sister, receiving two nods.

The vampire rolls his eyes at the humans amount of time to get ready. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Aww man, I thought we were gonna talk. Where could I have ever gone wrong?" Sam hollars sarcastically, "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot you're a sore loser. My bad."

Tai and Matt groan as the vampire hisses, glaring at her.

"Sam, why do you always have to antagonize our enemies?" Cody groans in his quiet voice, not liking the situation.

She laughs nervously, looking down at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry Cody, it's a habit I got from Chi."

"Which Davis got from you," TK frowns.

"Did not!" the girl yells out indignantly.

Matt rolls his eyes at the younger kids, watching as Sam gets on her partners back, nodding when she looks over. She smiles, saying, "Leave this to me, Myotismon will wish he was never reborn when I'm done."

Matt looks up at her in concern, "Be careful Sam, I know this is a chance for revenge, but don't let your guard down. Tai and I will protect the others."

She nods, "I know, Wyro conduct plan 1B."

Wyromon takes off towards the vampire. "Lightning Tail!" One of the two black tails lights up with blue lightning crackling around it. The wolf hits the vampire in the stomach, resulting in Myotismon flying back a bit.

The vampire laughs at the attack before flying towards the wolf and human. The female's eyes widening slightly. "Crimson Lightning!" Red electricity surrounds Myotismon, waiting to be released towards its target

"Wyro, plan 2A." The wolf runs towards the vampire, its body starting to crackle with electricity. He jumps upwards, straight into the forming red lightning. "This is going to hurt."

With the silence of all the digidestined, everyone heard her, those knowing the plan wince harshly knowing that she's going to be hurt bad when the fights over.

The vampire whips the lightning at the girl, the attack hitting its mark on her back, the vampire smiling sinisterly at the loud whimper of pain.

Sam breathes slowly, "Dyro, activate plan 3C Coen sync with 2A."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Positive."

The wolf twists slightly, avoiding hitting Myotismon and landing firmly on the ground. His body becoming a tornado with blue lightning and black flames.

"Lightning Strike and Black Twister!" Wyromon launches towards the vampire at a breakneck speed that Myotismon can't escape from. Instead the vampire digimon prepares a blood punch attack to injure the child. The digimon and human make it up to him, not noticing the attack. Wyromon launches himself at the vampire, playing into his hands, who throws the blood punch at the child, making contact right as the two attacks managed to hit their mark, deleting the digimon.

Wyromon lands on the ground, allowing Sam to get off of him before dedigivolving back to his rookie form, his human partner leaning on him for support.

"Sam!" The voice of her younger brother brings a smile to her face as she turns around gingerly.

"Hey Shin, are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?" The younger boy counters with the older sibling wincing slightly, chuckling.

"I'll be fine Ototo-Kun."

A dark brown-haired woman walks up to the group of kids, staring at the brunette talking to her youngest son.

The girls turns at the sound of footsteps, raising an eyebrow towards the woman. "Yuuko Kanbara, if it isn't a displeasure to finally meet you."

Davis, Jun, Tai and Kari walk up to stand by her side, watching the Kanbara.

The mother watches as two kids she knows as her niece and nephew walk up to the girl, watching her warily.

"Sam, you're bleeding," Davis states as he looks at her chest and back.

Tai sighs, "Sam, you knew plans 2A and 3C were only to be used if there was no other choice and that they were not to be used together. You learned that lesson with Piedmon."

Sam winces, looking up at Tai and smiling sheepishly, "Sorry Onii-San, but they were the only plans I saw working. I never used them on Myotismon the other two times we faced him."

"You never used 2B, 1D, 1F, 4A on him either and they're less dangerous to you. What am I supposed to tell mom, now? She's gonna freak when she finds out that we have to fight in the Digital World again! The longer we could have hid this, the better," the older boy groans, causing Kari to as well.

She looks down, "I'm sorry Onii-San, Onee-Chan."

"It's okay, Sammy. But you worried us a lot," Kari states as Tai places a hand on her shoulder.

"But now kaa-San is going to be bugging us every time we leave to know if we're going out to fight," She states while staring at her feet.

The other digidestined watch the scene unfolding with slight frowns, walking up to stand by the child.

"Sam, you need to stop beating yourself up over everything," TK states while setting a hand on her other shoulder.

"You're the ones that were on the TV for those monster attacks a few years ago," Yuuko says, staring at Sam with a calculating look.

Davis looks at his aunt slightly annoyed, "What of it Aunt Yuuko?"

The woman looked like she got slapped in the face

"Dais, calm down. There's no need to be rash about all of this," Sam states quietly, turning around and walking to get her bag.

Davis and Tai look at each other frowning before Tai sighs. "I should have known something bad was going to happen. Would you like to go after her this time, Davis?"

He smiles slightly, "of course." Davis follows the girl back to where his backpack is with hers, seeing her about to walk off he hollers, "Hey! Wait up Sammy!"

Sam turns around frowning slightly before rolling her eyes, she waits for the boy to walk up to her. Davis walks beside her, having her follow him to an open table before telling her to sit.

She complies quietly, looking down. Davis uses one hand to reach out and lift up her chin. "I just got you to stop closing yourself off Sammy," he starts sadly. "There's no reason to beat yourself up. Do you understand?"

The younger digidestined nods, sighing. "Sorry Dais, I guess it was just too harsh seeing her after the battle," she looks up, smiling slightly. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Anything for my favorite cousin."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I've had to try and write around my work and college schedule.**

 **Also, I very sadly do not own digimon.**


End file.
